


The Gatekeepers of the Second Circle of Hell: Lust

by pastelpinks



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Demons, Established Relationship, Implied homophobia, Inferno AU, Inferno References (La Divina Commedia | The Divine Comedy - Dante Alighieri), Love against all odds, Lucifer is quite sassy, M/M, Minos still thinks he can boss everyone around, Suicide Pact, soonwoo in love, this is not as dark as the tags make it sound, us-against-the-world type of thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpinks/pseuds/pastelpinks
Summary: Above ground, no one knows what they are or what they can do. Only that they are dangerous and are at their strongest under the light of the blood red moon.In the depths of Hell however, they were two souls. Two souls who find themselves standing before Minos. There was nothing particularly special about them. Except for the fact that they died in each other’s arms.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	The Gatekeepers of the Second Circle of Hell: Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back and posting this on ao3, this was an AU I that posted on twitter back in 2018. I chanced upon it again and I really like this so I thought why not tweak it a little bit and post it on ao3 too fhksjf there are several references from Dante's Inferno, if you're not familiar with it, here's a quick intro:
> 
> There are Nine Circles of Hell in Dante's Inferno which are the ff (in order): Limbo, Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Anger, Heresy, Violence, Fraud and Treachery. Souls meet Minos, the great connoisseur, at the entrance of the Second Circle where they will be judged accordingly. The number of times Minos' tail wraps around a soul corresponds to which circle they will go to. It all depends on the weight of the sins they've committed while they were still alive. As you go lower into the circles of hell, the punishments become worse. The ninth circle constitutes the most evil of sinners-The Traitors to their Benefactors, that is where Lucifer resides.

One might’ve already heard of Francesca and Paolo. The two lovers buried in one tomb. Known to be residing in the Second Circle of Hell for their sins of adultery and infidelity.

Before Francesca and Paolo however, there was another pair of lovers who were far more cunning and dangerous.

Our story begins on earth. Where the lovers met and eventually fell in love.

But on earth they were condemned.

And on earth what they had was _wrong_. _forbidden_. _shameful_.

Two men, they said, two men cannot fall in love with one another.

Their love, people would murmur, _was a mistake._

"Is it so wrong to love you?" He asked, one night while they were in the comfort of their home.

Away from the eyes, away from the whispers. Just the two of them embracing each other's warmth.

"I may have committed all the wrongs in my life but loving you is the one right thing I have ever done." He replied.

In time, they thought the murmurs would die down but in time, the noise only became louder and louder until it was too much for the both of them to take.

It came to a point that it had become deafening. 

So on the special day of the year that was meant for lovers to celebrate, the lovers decided to stay home.

With only the two of them and a simple candlelit dinner.

When they arrived, they were greeted by the great connoisseur. Wonwoo recognizes him from all the books he’s read about the place. Minos greets them with a terrifying grin and wraps his long tail two times around their bodies.

"Welcome to hell," He says and just like that _gone._

They are then met with strong winds that seemed to go on and on forever with no intention of stopping. The Second Circle, as they observed, is a hurricane of constantly buffeting winds.

And they let themselves be swept away. Hand in hand.

Oddly enough, instead of feeling like they were being punished, they felt more at home and freer than ever. Now that they were away from judgmental eyes, they basked in the winds of the second circle holding each other's hand.

They were together, that was the only thing that mattered.

Lucifer saw something in them. They were different from the rest of the souls in the Second Circle. They didn’t seem to dread that they were eternally damned. They reminded him of Sisyphus, the absurd hero who was made to roll up a boulder up a mountain for eternity.

After careful observation, Lucifer took a liking to these two souls and made them descend to his circle, the Ninth Circle of Hell, his _office_ as he liked to call it and offers them a job.

To become the gatekeepers of the Second Circle.

They ask him what’s the catch.

He laughs, "There is no catch. Minos has just been complaining about the increasing number of souls that come down to hell every single day and he’s gonna need some help. Think of it as crowd control." Lucifer brushes them off with a wave of a hand and an evil glint in his eye, "You two seem to like it down here."

"We do not like it nor do we hate it," Wonwoo replies squeezing Soonyoung’s hand.

"It’s better than being up there." Is all Soonyoung says pertaining to Earth.

Lucifer smirks at that, "How do you fellas feel about gate crashing an important event once a year?" The lovers look at each other, confused.

"Oh you know, that day when Heaven gives the reigns to Valentine, was it? Mister Valentine. Or what do they call them up there again? Right. Saints. Saint Valentine. Ya know, hearts day, chocolates...love?" The devil slows down as he says the last word, looking at the lovers with interest.

That day. Ah yes. They remember. How could they ever forget? That was when they both decided they would stay together forever.

A simple candlelit dinner and matching silver bands on their ring fingers, a promise of eternity.

They kiss fervently once more before drinking their blood red wines laced with the poison that they both put in each other’s glasses.

Of course. They remember.

"What about it?" Wonwoo asks, suspicious.

There’s that glint in Lucifer’s eyes again, "If you two accept this job, which Minos will greatly appreciate by the way, I will give you permission to wreck havoc on earth on every fourteenth day of the second month.

Fill humans with lust instead of love.

Make them commit sins.

Make them regret what they did to you.

Show them the way to hell."

The lovers look at each other again, considering. They seem to be communicating with their eyes.

After a few moments, Soonyoung looks up with fire in his eyes, "We accept. In one condition."

Lucifer grins manically, he liked the spirit of these souls. They reminded him of his time in Heaven. They seemed rebellious. Treacherous even. Very dangerous.

"We will not be separated and we will have full reign over the human realm on that day."

"That was two conditions but done. Go crazy lover boys."

They don’t say anything else. They nod once and leaves the Ninth Circle to ascend back to their own. When they get there they don’t feel anything particularly different. Except that they weren’t being shoved by the winds of the Second Circle anymore. The hurricanes seemed to be avoiding them. And when they find each other’s hands again, that’s when they feel the power surging between their connected palms.

The power of lo- no, the power of lust.

When Minos beckons them to take their post by the wide gates of the Sins of Incontinence, he greets them with an ugly snarl, "Stop making googly eyes at each other for once and help me the fuck out with these souls. Demons."

"Demons?"

Minos rolls his eyes, wrapping his tail five times around a soul, "Yes. Idiots, you’re no longer just souls of two dead lovers. Congratulations you have been promoted to Gatekeeper Demons. Now do fucking your job."

So to say, it was ironic. That the love of two souls who were banished in the depths of hell for wanting to stay by each other’s side for eternity was stronger than that of those who asked their Gods to hold them together with a sad excuse for validity. Love can never be measured through vows and diamond rings.

So to say it was absurd that these two souls found peace in the dark abyss that was meant to keep them trapped forever in guilt and regret. People speak and murmur about how the two lovers are most powerful when the night of love has the blood red moon shining above the earth plane.

It is said that the red color of the moon is the blood red wine that the lovers drank on the night they took their own lives. The color of the moon reflecting the poison that coursed through their bodies until their last breath, hands clasped together in a tight hold.

It is when mortals and even heaven itself, are most vulnerable to the lovers' powers. Humans and even Gods themselves are unable to resist the pull and power of lust on this night.

"What have you done Lucifer?" Gabriel asks him, "You have created monsters."

Lucifer only shakes his head smirking, "I have done nothing but set them free. Not bound by any rules that the heavens impose so deeply into the hearts of mortals. Besides, I don't think I’m the right person you should be asking about that either."

Gabriel scoffs, "Who then?"

Lucifer grins, "I don't know, Archangel. Why don't you ask your boss?"

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed conceptualizing this~ Touch!Hoshi and Joker!Wonwoo just hits different hgnfngnh. The thread of this AU is still posted on my twt too! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
